1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible structure having a broad range of utility. Illustratively, the structure may be embodied in a tent or enclosure, a kite, a boat, or other environments wherein a concave-convex body is employed.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
This invention is to some extent an extension or improvement on the subject matter shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,659. Other pertinent prior patents known to me include the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 2,914,074 Fuller Mar. 1, 1957 3,006,670 Schmidt Oct. 31, 1961 3,269,398 Holbitz Aug. 30, 1966 3,710,806 Kelly et al. Jan. 16, 1973 3,744,191 Bird Jly. 10, 1973 3,838,703 Zeigler Oct. 1, 1974 ______________________________________